


The Telling of Tales

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Character Death, Character Study, Clint is awesome, Other, Protective Clint Barton, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets in to his first fight when he's 6.<br/>It's not surprising it's not his last.<br/>Clint learns to climb when he's 3<br/>He becomes a pro quickly<br/>Natasha kills for the first time when she's seven.<br/>She's a master at it.</p><hr/><p>The story of three hero's and how they affect each other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil is six when he gets in his first fight agaisn't two eight year olds who are picking on Pat again and they are idiots that don't even know how to tie their shoes so should they really be picking on somebody that at least has a mental promblem instead of just being idiots and Phil tells them so. 

Phil walks away with a black eye for his trouble but he bits one of them hard enough to bled and kick the other in his groin so there. 

* * *

Phil is ten the next time he gets in a serious fight with a 13 year old ,because fight somebody you're own size defintly means him, because the boy is picking on a 9 year old girl that looks ready to burst into tears. 

Phils walks away bruises he hides from his mom but the other boy leaves with a busted lip and two teeth lighter.

* * *

Phil is 16 and his mom's been dead for a year and if Mike hits Jenny one more time he's gonna do something he'll regret.

Phil kills for the first time with a knife and a bitter taste in the back of his throat. He stops playing fair after that

* * *

Phil is 22 and he's got 60 kills under his belt and one more isn't gonna make a difference but Jessica Brandt is 21 and in her prime with a loving family and a blooming career. Phil doesn't want to take that away from her because she shall something she shouldn't have. 

Phil barely leaves alive after telling The Boss this and he gets a new scar but The Boss gets a funeral. 

He's happy he is.

* * *

Phil 24 and frankly death seems like a good option so he fights the man send to tell him and imagine his suprise when he doesn't die and instead gets a chance to erase the red clouding his vision. 

Phil walks away with a limp but a lighter heart and Fury walks away with a busted lip and a new agent. 

Not a bad exchange in all.

* * *

Phil's 25 and if he survives this he'll give up spinach and gets a incredulous look from Recruit Hill and a laugh from Director Fury.

That day he fights 18 enemies, Fury loses an eye, and Hill gets her first taste of the field. 

Phil also begins the rumour about how Fury lost his eye but if he started it Maria fans it and Nick gives it paper to burn.

* * *

Phil 30 and this Barton kid deserves a chance to whip of the red that still stains the edge of Phil's eyes. 

Phil walks away with a new agent and a broken finger and Clint walks away with a reason and a broken leg.

Clint still says he got the better part of the deal.

* * *

Phil's 32 and Natailia Romonova is everything her file said she'd be and more. 

Phil walks away with a pile of paperwork to fill and a migrane coming on and Natasha walks away with control and a new life. 

Phil's never been so happy Barton disobeyed orders.

* * *

Phil's 34 and he's never coming back to Budapest if he survives this. 

Clint walks away with new scars,Natasha walks away with new trust, and Phil walks away with new feelings.

Budapest is overrated anyway.

* * *

Phil's 35 and he flips Natasha over his shoulder blocking the next two fists after she lands neatly behind him and Clint does a suprise attack on him. 

Phil walks away with a pleasurable ache, Natasha walks away with a proud glint in her eyes, and Clint walks away with a smug smirk. 

It's the best sex ever.

* * *

Phil's 40 and he's about to die it's okay though Clint might as well be dead and Natasha is going down the same route and it might be selfish but Phil wants to be dead for that. 

Phil doesn't walk away. 

The sad part is it might be the best ending he could have hoped for he's meet his hero,he's lived a good life,and The Avengers will save the day like Phil knew they would.


	2. Clint's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is three the first time he climbs.  
> He becomes a pro quickly.

Clint is 3 and he needs to hide Dad's getting closer Clint looks up at bookcase and decides the only way is up. 

Clint climbs the first time when he's 3 and decides he like the height. 

Barney gets him that time.

* * *

Clint is 7 and Dad's dead but he's taken Momma with him so now they're with Mr.Andrew who kicks. 

Clint climbs several times after that. 

Barney gets him for as many.

* * *

 Clint is 9 and Barney is praticing archery again Clint watches from the trapzee line and as soon as Barney leaves Clint drops and tests it out. 

Clint climbs to learn

Barney doesn't get him but it's alright.

* * *

Clint is 13 and he's the amazing Hawkeye the best of the best Barney's become Dad or Mr.Andrew so he climbs again. 

Clint climbs to hide from his protecter turned beater.

Nobody gets him but Clint's used to it by then.

* * *

Clint is 17 and he can't climb and it's all wrong. 

Clint can't climb for the first time since he was 3.

Noboby comes again and Clint isn't suprised.

* * *

Clint is 22 and he's climbing and climbing but the suit can climb as fast. 

Clint climbs to run and finds somebody willing to climb with him. 

Phil Coulson gets him and Clint is suprised.

* * *

Clint is 23 and he loves to climb in the air ducts to learn,to hide, and to make sure Coulson is all right. 

Clint feels a bit like a protecter and he loves it. 

Each time Coulson gives him something close to understanding in his warm gaze.

* * *

Clint is 24 and he's climbing after a russian spy that's just like Clint when he was 22. 

Clint climbs to find, a new skill. 

Coulson gets him again eyes calm and voice reasurring.

* * *

Clint is 26 and Budapest is quite frankly the worst vacation he'll ever have.

Clint climbs to find again. 

He finds both of them and it feels a bit like victory.

* * *

Clint is 27 and Phil fights well but Clint and Natasha are better not that he's actually putting up a fight. 

Clint climbs to connect with Natasha behind him. 

Best sex ever.

* * *

Clint is 32 and he vision is tinged with blue and all thoughts of Natasha and Phil are gone. 

Clint climbs to obey. 

Natasha gets him but Phil doesn't Phil doesn't get to see how The Avengers saved the world he failed to protect his handler/boyfriend/best friend/fellow climber frankly that is the worst thing he'd did under Loki's control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened :D I was reading Phil's story and I was like wow this is good (modest aren't I) but it could be better.  
> Help is extra appreciated.  
> and don't forget DFTBA.


	3. Natasha's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is seven the first time she kills.  
> She becomes a master of it quickly.

Natasha is 7 and she kills another child by the name of Nikolya because The Red Room tells her to. 

Natasha is a killer. 

She's confused by it to be honest. 

* * *

Natasha is 16 and she kills as many Reds as she can fighting to get out. 

Natasha is a killer but she kills to live. 

She's at peace with that. 

* * *

 Natahsa is 20 and she's a killer for hire. 

Natasha is a killer for money. 

She hates herself for it.

* * *

Natasha is 21 and it's the first time she hasn't killed a person who fought her. 

Natasha is a killer but she doesn't get killed for not killing. 

That suprises her.

* * *

Natasha is 23 and killing has a pupose again. 

Natasha is a killer and she kills to protect. 

That warms her.

* * *

Natasha is 24 and she fighting to not to kill but to play. 

Natasha is a killer but Phil trusts that she won't hurt him. 

That ignites her.

* * *

Natasha is 29 and she's running from a monster while she hears the greatest man she every knew die. 

Natahsa is a killer and she killed her Phil 

That pisses her off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda an experimental thing so help is extra appreciated.  
> (This is what happens when you're up at 1:00 o'clock and an idea won't leave you alone.)  
> DFTBA


End file.
